In the last several years, self-checkout point-of-sale systems have become popular in retail stores. Typical self-checkout systems include a database of prices, inventory and other information related to items (“articles”) for purchase, and one or more self-checkout stations, or terminals. The station may have a number of input and output (“I/O”) devices such as a printer, an electronic fund transfer terminal (“EFT”), a video camera unit and a display. In addition, self-checkout stations typically have a bar code reader (which may have an integrated scale), that can scan a machine readable bar code to identify a scanned item. When a bar code is scanned, the scanner (or, reader) sends a signal corresponding to the product number of the item to a data processing component of the system, which then obtains from the database information relating to the item such as price and description.
Automated self-checkout systems, such as the U-Scan Express® line of systems available from Optimal Robotics Corp., enable customers (“users”) to scan, bag and pay for their purchases themselves, with limited need for interaction by store personnel. Self-checkout systems have been adopted by supermarket and discount retailers looking to speed up service and cut back on labor costs.
Electronic security systems have also been provided in retail, commercial and industrial marketplaces to prevent or deter unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. In some known security systems, such as Ultra•Max®, anti-theft technology available from Sensormatic Electronics Corporation, electromagnetic anti-theft devices (such as markers, tags or labels) are attached to articles to be protected. An electromagnetic field is generated for detecting the anti-theft tags by, for example, a pair of Ultra•Max pedestals located at or near the exits of the controlled area or store. If an anti-theft tag that was not first deactivated is brought into the electromagnetic field, the presence of the tag is detected and the security system may generate an alarm or some other notification.
Options available for authorized removal of an article from a controlled area or store utilizing an electronic security system include: deactivating the tag upon purchase prior to removal, removing the tag from the article after purchase, or passing the tag, with the article, around the electromagnetic field to prevent detection by the security system. Removing the tag without damaging the packaging of the article is usually difficult, because tags often are applied securely to articles at the time of manufacturing or distribution. Passing the article around the detection zone presents problems because the tag remains active and can interact with security systems in other controlled areas, inadvertently activating those systems. Thus, deactivation of the anti-theft tag is the more practical solution.
A reliable system of deactivating electromagnetic anti-theft tags attached to articles for purchase would provide increased security in a self-checkout system.